Chimera Armada Attack
The Chimera Armada Attack is the Two Hundred Thirty Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 10, 2018. Synopsis Kite introduces Team Gon to the rest of his team. Kite and the gang then reveal to Gon and Killua what their current mission is. Meanwhile, the Chimera Ant Queen continues to eat whatever it can get its hands on, which unfortunately leads to a taste for humans. Plot The Episode begins with the Chimera Ant King being born prematurely. Prologue= As the battle between the humans and the chimera ants continues, The Chimera Ant God declared the birth of the King of Chimera Ants, Gohma, Stingers, and Hydra Hornets as the royal guard responded to it's call as the Queen begins to give birth to the King prematurely. However, the King violently rips himself out of her. As the Squadron Leaders come, the King shows absolutely no regard for her or them, even killing Peggy and Turtle and cannibalizing them. The Royal Guards meet with their new leader and leave the nest; Pitou refusing to save the Queen. As the King searches for humans to eat, Colt approaches Knov and Morel for assistance. Most of the Squadron Leaders leave the nest as per their instincts. Netero assembles a surgeon squad to attempt to heal the Queen in the nest. The dying Queen tells the group present to tell the King that his name was Meruem, the light that illuminates on all, and dies. Colt finds the unborn twin. Morel assures Colt that he and the twin could live as long as they didn't hurt other humans. |-|Ants, Wasps, Bees and Spiders= Meruem and the Royal Guards storm the Royal Palace of East Gorteau and kill the leader Ming Jol-ik and most of the humans inside. They plan for a Selection Day, where the citizens would come to the palace under the belief that it was a celebration, only to be forced to awake their Nen via Initiation; 99% of the citizens would die. Gon, Murakumo, Atlas, Aeolus, Killua, Knuckle, Shoot, Morel, and Knov head there, planning to work with Netero to take down the Ants. Gon gets his Nen back, and proceeds to show Morel the tremendous amount of power he has when angered. The six members would be divided into 3 teams of two on the day of the palace invasion, which was in 10 days since that was when the Selection was going to happen. Gon and Killua were assigned Pitou; Knuckle and Shoot, Youpi; and Knov and Morel, Pouf; and Netero would battle Meruem. Meanwhile, the Phantom Troupe returns to their hometown, Meteor City. Feitan, Shalnark, Shizuku, Bonolenov, Phinks, and Kalluto are going to take out Zazan and her squadron. The squadron had reached Meteor City, and were turning the citizens into Ants with Zazan's Queen Shot. Whoever managed to kill Zazan would become the de facto leader.38 It turns out to be Feitan. Meanwhile, Gon's group sneak through the East Gorteau border. They enter a small village, only to find it empty. Seeing blood and shallow graves, Killua deduces that the Selection had already begun, and were using the pretense of a celebration to make the mass disappearance of people unsurprising. Killua also explains that to select as many as 5 million people, and not have so many Nen-capable Ants, means that they can control them. Killua plans to attack the ones being controlled, while Gon remains in hiding. As Killua attempts to prevent the citizens from going to their impending doom, many don't believe him and he garners attention. He is attacked by Chimera Ants swarming the forest and Leol's Squad. While claiming victory against Ikalgo, he decides not to kill him because of his admiration for the latter's resolve to never betray his comrades. He is then caught in a dart game with the Ortho Siblings, where he is the dartboard. He nearly dies, but Ikalgo, having a change of heart, saves him. Meanwhile, Gon continues to wander in the East Gorteau's countryside. A Squadron Leader takes an interest in him, so he sends his officers and soldiers after him, only for them to be defeated. He reveals himself to Gon, and joins the boy to get revenge on the King killing his former self's adoptive father, Peggy. Gon agrees, much to Meleoron's surprise. |-|Titan's Wake= Meanwhile, Meruem plays board games with champions from the Republic of East Gorteau to kill time until the Selection. Being the genius he is, he masters them in minutes and defeats the champions, and kills them. However, the final champion is the Gungi champion, a seemingly dim-witted blind girl named Komugi. Despite her seemingly-low intellect, she manages to defeat him in every game, earning his respect. During one of these games, Meruem attempts to throw her off by making her bet on something. He bets on his arm that he would win; she bets on her life. Shocked and intrigued to know why, Meruem asks her about her decision, and Komugi explains her family background and how her only skill was Gungi. In response, Meruem rips off his arm. Pitou stops using its En to repair Meruem, and Pouf activates his. Meanwhile, above the palace and past the clouds, two men, Zeno Zoldyck and Netero, jump off a dragon and begin a free fall towards the palace. Zeno uses his Dragon Head to attract the attention of Pitou, who responds by using En. Once the dragon entered the En radius, Pitou releases its En, using its Nen for an upcoming battle. However, Zeno splits the dragon into smaller dragons: Dragon Dive. Pitou leaps through the dragons, trying to find Netero, while Pouf searches for the King to protect him. However, Netero was prepared for this. He uses his Nen ability to send Pitou flying away from the palace. Pitou uses Doctor Blythe to prevent itself from leaving the 20m radius as per its restrictions, and therefore managed to stay near the palace. Throughout various battles, Gon's group managed to defeat Neferpitou. Gon simply uses the arm to pin Pitou and uses a giant Jajanken to destroy the body, and the surrounding forest and accidentally awaken the mysterious being called the Titan. Meruem finds Palm and asks her where Komugi is. He reveals he knows his fate, and admits defeat to humanity. Palm, now partly Chimera Ant, reveals the location under the condition that she can watch him. Meruem finds Komugi, and they share their final moments together playing Gungi. Komugi is adamant about staying with Meruem despite the fact that the poison will spread to her body by doing so. Meruem finally passes away in Komugi's arms, having never been able to defeat her even once, and she follows thereafter. |-|Aftermath= With the defeat of the Chimera Ants, NGL and East Gorteau are taken over by international peacekeepers. The five million citizens of the countries are declared refugees, and the wealth of East Gorteau is spread among the three remaining nations of the Mitene Union. NGL was turned into a nature reserve, jurisdiction of the Hunter Association. Welfin and Bloster part ways as Welfin is going to seek Gyro, and believes he's headed for Meteor City. Welfin, Hina, and Bizeff head off, while Atlas escorts Bloster and Shidore to a village. The villagers are at first afraid of the two, but Bloster reveals he wasn't there to kill anyone. Atlas takes Shidore to Haruna, and reveals that she was Reina in her previous life, Haruna's daughter that was eaten by the Ant at the beginning of the infestation. Haruna is overjoyed, and Bloster stays with her in the village. Gon is on life support at the hospital following his transformation, in an extremely gruesome state. Knov offers to have specialists come in to take care of Gon, as well as expert doctors. Killua agrees to this, but reveals that he would help Gon his own way and leaves. Morel receives a phone call from Colt, who reveals that the King's twin sister has demanded to be called Kite, which surprises Morel. Murakumo and Aeolus saw the titan at the hospital as they brought food for Gon. As such, Murakumo asked the titan a name which a titan replied Heracles. Characters *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko **Kilik *Yahweh's Faction **Aeolus **Atlas *Phantom Troupe **Lucilfer **Hazama **Feitan **Machi **Kalluto **Franklin **Illumi **Murasaki **Ndongo **Magcub **Shalnark *Chimera Ant Empire **Chimera Ant God **Chimera Ant Queen **Meruem **Neferpitou **Shaiapouf **Menthuthuyoupi **Gatormaru **Colt **Kumamon **Bihorn **Mantasis **Welfin **Meleoron **Batty **Haowl **Ikalgo **Koala **Cobra **Remora **Shidore **Chef Pig *Hunter Association **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Amateur Hunters ***Kite ***Lapoy ***Lin ***Banana ***Podungo ***Monta ***Stick *AVALANCHE **Barret *Returning Characters **Yahweh's Faction ***Yoshitora Tokugawa ***Michael ***Laphicet Maotelus ***Althena ***Ultima ****Lyna ****Dharc ****Eria ****Hiita ****Wynn ****Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ****Tora Yoshida ****Eleka ***Tyris Flare ***Gilius Thunderhead ***Death Adder ***Legendary Knights ****Heat Shimizu ****Fuma Shimizu ****Rock Iroku ****Bahn Gekko ****Tante Shimiza ****Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ****Magica Zaizen ****Ocean Raregroove ****Huldulk Kusanagi ****Tao Ken ****Tao Jen ****Hanzo Aizawa ****Tracey Jones ****Dartan ****Dive ****Micheal Rokujou ****Aeolus ****Atlas ****Thetis ***Rangetsu Family ****Chōnan Rangetsu ****Jinan Rangetsu ****San'nan Rangetsu ****Daishi Rangetsu ****Ōsato Rangetsu ****Shigure Rangetsu ***Guardian of Time ****Cia ****Lana *New Characters **Galactic Eggman Empire ***Eight Deadly Mavericks ****Vile ****Powmettaur ****Guard Orotic ****Fighting Fefnir ****Fairy Leviathan ****Sage Harpuia ****Poler Kamrous ****Maha Ganeshariff **Gekko Colony ***Heracles Trivia *This Episode is loosely based on the second half of the Chimera Ant Arc from the Hunter X Hunter Series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon